Only Hope
by Shatatomyo
Summary: When disaster hits Fakir's life, will he be able to move on? How about love again? Yaoi, FakirOC. IT IS COMPLETE! 3
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a dream, that day. Even I, the most stoic, emotionless, useless knight in the whole of Kinkan Town shed a tear the day when everything I knew just upped and disappeared.

I stood at the cold stone marker, tears dripping off the side of my face and landing on the freshly-turned earth.

I felt dead inside, my soul was sucked into a black hole of nothingness, and yet I still felt the pain enveloping every part of my being.

My name is Fakir and just three days ago, my best friend and love died.

The name on the stone is illuminated by a flash of lightning: Ahiru

Knock, knock. _'Nobody home…'_I answered silently.

It's been five years since Ahiru's death, I tried so hard to forget, to just suppress everything and move on, the only result was a headache and long forgotten memories.

"Fakir, please answer, it's Mytho." _'I might as well…' _Fakir stood up from his abstract thinking position on the bed, rumpling his sheets (not like he cared) and opened the door obstructing the view of one of his most trusted friends, Mytho, or better known as Prince Siegfried.

I couldn't look at him for fear of stabbing disappointment or even pity, so I opted for the floor.

"Is there something you need, your majesty?" Wow, even my voice has changed for the worse, all scratchy and worn like an old record. Mytho just stared with piercing gold eyes at my lanky form, and even then there wasn't much to see. I had not eaten nearly as much as I should have; there was no one to remind me to eat anymore. My eyes had sunk in, my skin hung off my frame like curtains, and my face no longer held its stern lines. I was sorry to say that I just let go of myself, I had nothing else to live for.

Mytho's eyes shone with worry and he reached out a hand to place on my shoulder, "You can't do this to yourself, Fakir, she wouldn't want you to. It's been five years; don't you think that you've mourned long enough?" I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, "I want to stop, Mytho, but every time I turn around it's like I can hear her again. She used to be the one to get me to eat after spending all morning writing stories. I can still see her tripping over her own feet." By this time, silent tears were sliding down my cheeks just as they did five years ago. Mytho seemed at a loss for words, his hand sliding off my shoulder to rest at his side. He turned to leave, but not before whispering, _"She would've wanted you to be happy…"_

It was fairly windy the next day, the trees bending and moaning.

I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter around me. I would rather not freeze and die, facing Ahiru squawking at me for the rest of eternity.

A sad sort of smile made its way onto my face at the thought of Ahiru quaking at me in anger, that's exactly what Ahiru would have in mind.

My feet carried me on, to where I didn't know. It seemed that maybe they were carrying the rest of my sorry excuse of a body to my destiny, or maybe that destiny just happened to be lying on the ground with a broken wing and it was all just some twist of cruel fate. Too bad I no longer believed in coincedences…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Princess Tutu. Note: Please don't feel like you have to review, I appreciate the thought if you decide to anyway, but you don't have to.

This chapter is dedicated to forgotten doll, my first reviewer. Arigato Gozaimasu!

I almost missed the small form on the ground due to the muddy feathers and the size of the being, but the fact is I did and I wouldn't have it any other way, but I'm getting too far ahead.

It took me a moment to realize the odd angle in which the tiny being's wing was in and something came over me.

I just felt the overwhelming need to help this poor creature, despite how broken down I was. I kneeled down in the dirt, mud squelching beneath my wiry form and picked up the animal, noticing golden feathers and a sharp, pointed beak.

Later, I wondered what could have possessed me to help it, though I have an idea what –or who- could've done such a thing. When I arrived home, the rain had already started to pour down in giant sheets as thunder clashed throughout the stormy sky.

All the while, the small form of the animal huddled against my chest for warmth from the storm. Slamming the door open, I scrambled inside to escape catching my death, hurrying to place the fragile bird on my bed. Not heeding my wet clothes, I ran for bandages and hot water, this was going to be a long night…

(Change POV)

I woke up to an aching wing and warmth I couldn't quite place.

Man, I really did it this time, didn't I? Note to self; never piss off a sadistic, evil falcon with control-issues.

Right.

My eyes opened slowly, as I shifted about, trying to get a better look at my surroundings when my gaze landed on a much larger form of a young man with blue-green hair and a troubled look written on his otherwise beautiful face.

Blood rushed to my cheeks; yep, I REALLY did it this time, with a hot catch…


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I don't own!

Random Moment Watashi: Konnichiwa minna-san!

Sora-chan: Hi everyone!

Both bow

Sora-chan: This is a random moment brought to you by me!

Watashi: "Ne, ne. I'm bored! Tell me a blonde joke!"

Sora-chan: "Fine. Why was the blonde fired from the M&M factory?"

Watashi: "Ano… Why?"

Sora-chan: "She threw out all the W's!" Drums, clash

On with the story!

(Change POV)

My groggy mind just barely registered a faint rustle near my head and for just a moment, I thought that maybe, just maybe Ahiru was alive and the past five years were a terrible dream. Alas, I opened my eyes to bright, gold feathers brushing against my face and gold eyes staring into my forest -green ones.

Wow.

Seeing that I was well awake, said eyes turned away, looking down. Now that I was awake, I took this time to observe my guest. The coloring was unusual, almost foreign, then again I was no expert on birds, so what was I to say what was foreign or not?

I suspected it was a golden finch with rare coloring, being that the bird was completely covered in different shades of gold.

"Well, my friend, I suppose you're hungry, ne?"The finch looked up at me, and then abruptly turned away in a huff; his stomach rumbled. I raised an eyebrow, "Suit yourself, then."

(Change POV)

Jerk. (Stomach grumble)

(A couple days later…)

I have to say that I'm getting soft. Don't take it personally, it's not like I'm falling in love or anything; I did not blush when he looked at me! Dmnit! You didn't hear that.

Fakir has been exceedingly patient with me, though most people would have screamed by now (or has their hair torn out). He even knows how to push my buttons, not that I'd ever admit it to him.

One day, I had hopped onto his desk, seeing the scattered papers and ink-blots. Reaching out my good wing (Fakir made it well established that I was not to use the other), I slid it between one of two books and carefully eased it out, standing back as the heavy tome fell. The title was 'The Knight and the Duck'.

Hmm.

Just then, Fakir walked in holding a tray of his lunch and a bag of seed for me. He stopped, tray clashing onto the ground, eyes wide in horror and fear and…Pain?

I am in soooo much trouble…


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I do not own Princess Tutu. If I did, well Fakir would be taken already.

(Fakir POV)

Well, to say the least, I was shocked. Ever since Ahiru died, I hid that story away where I would never have to look at it again.

Now, I was terrified beyond belief.

I literally dropped the tray I was holding and ran toward the golden ball of feathers on my desk. I hastily snatched the book up and hid it again. Breathing a frustrated sigh, I turn to the bird.

I swear my heart broke then and there.

Huddling on the dark finish of my writing desk was the finch, shaking like a leaf and watching me with confused, fearful eyes. I strode over to my friend as of late, picked him up, and brought him to my chest, a lone tear made its way down my cheek, plopping on the other's tiny head.

I broke down that day.

(Change POV)

Plop!

What the- Oh. I immediately felt terrible and ultimately selfish. Gone was the fear I felt from Fakir's actions, it was now replaced by overwhelming guilt and the need to comfort the one I lo- Wait, love?

Yes, I realized; I had fallen for Fakir. His handsome face, his beautiful eyes, the way he held me now made me feel absolutely secure.

When he left for even the simplest of things, I missed him terribly. Whenever he gave me a glance, I instantly flushed or did something stupid, making him chuckle warmly.

Well now it was my turn.

Wiggling out of his grip, I climbed to his shoulder, near his ear. I opened my beak and gave his earlobe a soft nip.

I felt his breath hitch, and was rewarded with a low, soft moan. I smirked inwardly, pleased with the fact that it was Fakir's turn to be a tomato.

He, he, he…

(Change POV)

That _**EVIL**_ bird was going to get it… After I get over the effect he had on me. For a second, I felt an electric shock starting from my ear and traveling throughout my body; without thinking, I moaned softly.

Dmn.

Suddenly, my face felt unbearably hot.


	5. Chapter 5

Do I have to repeat myself?

(Night, Bird POV)

It was night, the crickets chirped, and the room was quiet save for Fakir's soft breathing. I was aroused from my sleep when something wet and warm promptly splattered itself all over my head.

My attention was brought to face Fakir.

He was crying in his sleep; large, crystalline tears flowing freely down his otherwise handsome face which was set in a neutral expression.

My heart shattered into million pieces.

I quietly slipped out of bed, taking care not to disturb Fakir, and landed softly on the wood floor. Pulling out one of my feathers (a painful choice, believe me), I held it out in front of me. It sparkled with an inside glow.

"_By my own will and for the sake of another, __I wish to be human._"

My body started to shift and change, and my silent suffering was heard by no one.

(Fakir POV)

The morning came like any other, though with a few surprises.

'Those d6mn birds are noisier than ever!' I grumbled but smiled.

I woke up to find that my companion was missing.

With a beautiful stranger on my bedroom floor.

The first thing that came to mind, 'He's hot!'

Second thing to come to mind, 'I'm gonna shoot them birds if they don't shut up.'

Third, 'This is just like Ahiru all over again… I probably should pick him up.'

"What a morning!" 1groan1

(Bird POV)

My eyes fluttered and immediately screwed shut again from the incoming light.

"How are you, sleeping beauty?"

I groaned.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light and opened to reveal glowing, golden orbs… staring straight into forest green.

"So… May I inquire your name?"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own….

(Reader's POV)

The young man on the floor at first seemed confused, but then recognition flashed in his eyes before he replied solemnly, "I don't… have one…"

He looked away, who would love a nameless thing?

"Well we'll just have to give you one now, won't we?

He looked back to Fakir, whose smile was small, but genuine. Tears built up in his golden eyes, one almost escaping before a finger came to the rescue.

"Thank you…" he whispered, burying his head in Fakir's night gown.

"Soooo…. Jiji?"

"No."

"Danny?"

"No."

"Hunter."

"May-…No."

"Fuz?"

"Heck no!"

"Billy-bob-Joe-Frank-George?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Sigh.

"This is getting nowhere fast."

Fakir was just about to scream in frustration; they had been going through name after name all morning and had no success in finding the perfect one.

Fakir huffed and settled his head on his hand, looking out the window.

……

Fakir was lost in thought, remembering a time when he brought Ahiru on date in her duck form. They had gone to see a famous ballet dancer and had gone to meet her and her partner whose name had been stuck on his favorite name list….

Fakir nearly smacked his head in exasperation: why hadn't he thought of it before?

"How about Lafael?"

"….."

A bone-crushing showed the newly-dubbed Lafael's happiness.

"I love it."

Note: Lafael is pronounced (LAH-Fa- Ale) or Raphael with an 'L' instead of an 'R'. KK? (I made this name up myself, no steal without permission.


	7. Chapter 7

I.Don't.Own. Get it? Got it? Good.

Two months have passed by without incident for both Fakir and Lafael.

Fakir decided to enroll both he and Lafael in the ballet academy, so both were working hard to be great dancers.

Lafael was quickly becoming wonderful, even gaining a fan-club of admirers, but if Fakir pointed out something wrong, Lafael worked twice as hard to fix the problem.

Life was slowly coming together for Fakir.

As he slipped back into the practice of dance and routines, he was almost oblivious to the world around him.

Almost.

Fakir was drawn to the way Lafael danced. Sometimes he would make up some mistake as an excuse to watch him practice harder for hours on end. But really, Fakir could honestly find nothing wrong with the routine.

During mixed level class, an announcement was made by Neko Sensei, "Class, tomorrow we will have tryouts coming up for our new ballet 'La Belle'. Tryouts are open for all levels, we hope to see you all there!"

"So, are you going to try out, Fakir?"

Fakir raised an eyebrow, seeming to think about it.

"I might consider if you're trying out…"

Lafael blushed; he decided long ago that blushing was okay, "Well, I guess I was going to already…"

Fakir grinned secretly, "Very well, I will try out."

Nothing looked more beautiful than Lafael's smile.

Class was over and there were many students waiting for the tryouts in the auditorium. The curtains rose as Neko Sensei stepped out onto the stage.

"Welcome students! These are the tryouts for 'La Belle'. We ask that you do your best."

Many routines later, it was finally Lafael's turn.

_When the road is too lonely__ walking out in the rain,_

_Through a faceless crowd where no one knows your name._

Lafael let the music swirl around him, letting it carry his movements on the breeze.

It felt absolutely wonderful.

_Remember he's with you every step of the wa__y,_

_Leading you through the endless maze…_

Glide, arms outstretched, leap, twirl.

_You can't find forest on a hillside of trees,_

_And you can't make sense of anything that __see_

_He'll sit beside you, make you understand,_

_The last shall be first, the lame will stand!_

Twirl, run, leap, pray.

_All your life, wherever you go, wherever you are_

_He's by your side._

_And he's leading you through the dark!_

Smile, this is your favorite part!

_Every smile and every tear,_

_Every hope and all your fears,_

_Journeys reaching near or far,_

_He will lead you like a guiding star, Oh,_

_Every night and every day,_

_When they be and if you'll stay,_

_Closer than your beating heart,_

_Please believe__ he's everywhere you are…_

Finish.

The hall was silent.

'Did they like it?' Lafael thought anxiously, when Fakir stood and started to clap which in turn broke everyone out of their shock as they started to clap too. Lafael breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the stage.


	8. Chapter 8 and the end

Sorry for not updating guys, but school is biting my ss hard (excuse my language)

Once again, I don't own Princess Tutu.

Lafael woke up to a bright Monday morning with an anxious smile; today he'd find out his character in the play.

Quickly, he got dressed in his school uniform and slid down the polished wooden banister.

CRASH!

"Ite…"

A grunt of pain sounded from underneath Lafael; a pair of forest green eyes, hazy with sleep and slight pain stared back at him…

Oops.

"A little…huff...Excited, are we?"

Lafael finally reached the character list without any more accidents; A crowd of people shoved each other to look at the cast… Cautiously, Lafael gently pushed to the front of the gathering, to look at his role.

"…"

Fakir had finally gotten to the front by this time and was watching Lafael stare at the casting list.

"…"

"Are you ok? Did you get a part?" Fakir turned to look at the sheet and then turned beet red, both of them stunned.

"…"

They were cast as La Belle and Prince.

Two months have gone by with little incident as everyone prepared for the show.

Practice was hard, but rewarding with difficult steps and maneuvers practiced day in and day out. Finally it was show time.

Lafael started stretching his legs the best he could in his light blue dress, the music from the overture and the noise of people shuffling to get to their seats. A pair of en pointe slippers danced across his view and he looked up, not surprised that it was Fakir, looking very hot in his beastly costume.

…



Lafael started to mentally drool.

Soooooo hooooot…

"Um, hello? Kinkan to Lafael!"

"Huh? what?"

"The ballet, it's starting."

Lafael promptly snapped out of it and put his hair up, his skirt rustling as he moved; Fakir was staring and Lafael smirked "Like what you see?" Fakir stuttered and blushed, "L-look who's talking!" Now it was the other's turn to blush.

Anni approached the two blushing individuals and timidly reminded Lafael that he was needed on stage. He turned toward Fakir, "Good luck…" he whispered, giving Fakir a light kiss on the cheek before rushing off to take his place on the stage. Fakir watched stunned as the person he had begun to love started to dance his part, slowly touching his cheek where the tingle of the kiss lingered. He smiled; this was going to be one hell of a ballet.

As the Ballet progressed, Lafael enjoyed himself, but one thing was still on his mind; the kiss he had given Fakir. He wanted to do it again.

The part that everyone loved arrived; the ballroom dance.

The music started playing as Fakir stepped out, his costume covered by a handsome emerald green ball jacket, making him even more roguishly handsome. Lafael himself was dressed in a flowing white ball gown decorated with many little beads and one very delicate brooch which was placed in the center.

Fakir looked at him, offering his hand in the gesture 'will you dance with me?' Lafael blushed and gently placed his hand in Fakir's; they fit together perfectly.

Fakir, being the gentleman that he was, kissed his hand and they walked down together. They were dancing, neither of them noticing how captured the crowd was. The only person in the whole world was the person they were dancing with, as they gracefully twirled to the soft waltz.

Lafael loved it. The feel of Fakir's arms around his waist was almost too much and he wished it would last forever.

The end of the play had come and "Belle" had to wake up her "Beast" with a loving kiss.

As Lafael leaned down, he suddenly got an Idea. Smirking slightly, Lafael closed the space between them, his lips brushing Fakir's as the crowd whooped and cheered.

Fakir was in heaven! The feel of Lafael's lips on his own was amazing in all definition of the word and more. All to soon it was done and Fakir realized that they were still performing and that he had better shed his 'fur' before the fog cleared.



The Ballet was finally over and the lovebirds were on their way home when Fakir went in a different direction.

"Fakir, love, where are you going?"

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone." He smiled and took the other's hand, leading them through the forest to Ahiru's grave.

They stopped in front of the stone slab and they both kneeled, together. "Hello, Ahiru… I want you to know that I will always love you." Lafael looked a little hurt and Fakir kissed him for a minute then pulled away, "But I am moving on, with this one here. Funny how birds always seem to melt my heart."

Lafael smiled happily before bowing to the stone ,"I hope you don't mind, please take good care of us."

A woman with flaming red hair and ocean blue eyes smiled down from heaven.

"_I will love and watch you always…"_

_The End_


End file.
